Is It A Dream?
by HAILJAPS
Summary: "Dobe… So tell me your answer." "Which question?" Sigh… "Dobe, have you had to be a total idiot at this very moment?" "Umm.. I thought it was all a dream again. I mean, I had weird dreams recently, so…" (A SasuNaru FanFiction) Read to find out!


**AN :** Correction here and there... May contain grammatical error since English is not my first langauge, so please forgive me.

**Warning :** YAOI, Curse words, and Flufiness.

* * *

**Is It A Dream?**

_A SasuNaru FanFiction_

* * *

It was a cold-to-the-bone, October the 9th, raining night. A guy with spike blonde hair slumped himself on the bed, bronzed arm covered his eyes, hiding its beautiful color of the summer sky, blue. The thunder and lightning sparring with each other like in a race the sky was holding which succeeded in covering the sobbing sound the guy was making. Naruto just knew that that night was the only one who understood his sorrowful feeling at the moment.

Naruto Uzumaki was a bright, cheerful, positive human being that ever walked on this earth. He could instantly brighten his surround just with his mere presence. He would never go by a day being negative for the twenty five years of his life. Wherever he walked by, it could brighten everyone's day. He just had this bright, positive aura around him. His usual aura was not there that morning, however, and instantly everyone in the office noticed it right away when he walked by. Even the sky went along with Naruto's mood. It was cloudy. He went to his office with not his usual self. Everyone started whispering, why oh why, what happened. Some colleagues even couldn't find the encouraged to accost him. So they let him be.

Even the brightest person could lose his light.

The reason why he was in his gloomy mood was because of a certain someone, the vice president of where he worked, which coincidentally was also his boyfriend. For the past few weeks, his relationship with the-said boyfriend was a mess. Not that they had serious fights or anything, it was just that they never had the chance to meet anymore, even at work. Naruto saw him several times, though. It was just glances, however. They never met face-to-face anymore. It was like his boyfriend always had things up his sleeves to avoid him. There were times when he tried to start a conversation, even a lame one, just to hear his voice or something, but failed. Naruto understood, though. His boyfriend was a busy man and being a vice president of a large company is a pain in the ass.

He didn't mind that, though. At least the guy would spare even just a minute, no need to call him though, a mere text message asking for his well-being just fine. He couldn't be busy forever, right?

But no… This was Sasuke Uchiha… The guy was an asshole to begin with. He still remembered crystal clear their first meeting and it was not that impressing and he didn't want to think about that. Naruto had been patient enough but even he had limits and it was that day that he lost his cool. He had been holding this obscure relationship by himself and he had had enough. If Sasuke kept avoiding him like some kind of plague, if Sasuke always busy and had no time for him, then why bother to have the relationship in the first place? It was like Sasuke didn't cherish the relationship because he didn't even want to involve in it by not participating. He found that there was no point on continuing the relationship.

Right?

That morning, when he arrived at his office, he slumped himself on his leather chair. There were tons of papers building a tower on top of his desk awaited for him to be finished. When he turned on the computer, there were also emails he needed to read and reply. When he scanned the whole room, it was a total mess. What a beautiful day, indeed…

He sighed at the situation he was in right now. There were so much going on inside his head he felt dizzy but at the same time he needed to finish all the papers. He needed to work but his mind was taking a couldn't wait it until tomorrow because he thought that he could face it no more. He had decided to finish all of it that day once and for all.

He had been in a relationship with Sasuke for five months now. It was ironic when the one who asked for a date was Sasuke. The date was awkward. Sasuke had confessed that it was his first time asking someone for a date. Naruto blushed when he remembered what Sasuke had said to him that he was the first person he attracted to. Naruto was fine with the awkwardness though, he understood. Sasuke had promised that he would do researches on the internet about dating. Naruto thought that it was silly coming from Sasuke, he had laughed out loud, and Sasuke had been sulking for a week but he never mad at him.

The first month of the relationship was silly. Sasuke had said about like a baby, the relationship needed to crawl to a destination on both hands and feet. The second and third month was okay. The fourth month then it began to become distant, since Sasuke had started to travel a lot with his secretary, a certain pink haired girl, abroad. This month was their fifth month together and it grew them apart, more distant than before. He had tried to make a conversation but Sasuke seemed to avoid him at all costs. Naruto pondered what he had done wrong so he texted Sasuke about it but he never received any reply. It was like, he was never existed. But then again if he had done something wrong then why Sasuke didn't say anything about breaking up? Or was Sasuke waiting for him to break it first?

Now he was pissed. Why he had a boyfriend but at the same time he hadn't? It was like he was just living his life with a status that he was in a relationship attached to him but he couldn't even enjoy it, embrace it. Sasuke sure was having a relationship with him as a status but beneath it all, Sasuke spent most of his time, no, stretch that. Sasuke spent all of his time with his secretary than him. Naruto had started to envy the pink haired girl for having to spend most of the time with Sasuke.

Naruto had thought about this for few days now. He had come to the conclusion that the best thing to do by now was to ask his boyfriend if he still wanted to continue the relationship or not. If he wanted it, then at least call or even a mere text, he would appreciate it, at least Sasuke was participating but no. As busy as Sasuke was, a minute wouldn't hurt, right? But then again, did Sasuke actually remember that he still had relationship in the first place? Or did Sasuke's time was too precious to be spent to his boyfriend even just a mere text message couldn't be sent due to the overly-dramatic-busy? Perhaps by avoiding him was the best way to keep the relationship? What did Sasuke gain by doing it to him, anyway? Or did he felt ashamed of their relationship so he chose to end it by ignoring it?

After brooding also working at his own room, surprisingly he had done 3/4 of his works and it was almost done. Naruto checked his watch and it was already 10.33 pm and he gasped. He had been brooding and working for the entire day! The normal work time ended at five and he had taken the overtime. He shook his head. He checked the rest of his papers and he could make it until eleven and done. He looked at his left where Sasuke's office located. Their rooms were separated by wall-glass. The room was empty. Sasuke didn't even come by. Was he still abroad? His secretary was nowhere too. Naruto sighed and chose to continue the last papers.

It was 10.45 pm he stretched when his works done. He was ready to go home. He could give the resignation later tomorrow and hopefully Sasuke would come. There were still people around the building, doing overtime. Naruto stood up, was about to prepare to go home when he saw what he had wanted to see these past few days. He was on the edge when he watched his boyfriend entered his office with his secretary. They seemed pretty close to each other when Sasuke said something to the pink haired girl, and the-said girl giggled, oh how cute…

Naruto rolled his eyes.

He waited for another second before he headed to his boss' office. He knocked lightly three times before he received a "come in" from inside.

To say that Sasuke wasn't shocked to see his boyfriend's presence at his door was an underestimate. What time was it? Sasuke looked at his watch to find that it was almost eleven in the night? The work time had finished few hours ago and Naruto was still in the building and it was unusual for him, or wasn't it? What was he doing? Or was he waiting for him? Despite of his curiosity, he kept his calm instead. He ordered his secretary to go home and he waited for her to disappear before he spoke.

"How can I help you?"

So he decided to go all business-like conversation now? Naruto didn't know what he wanted to do first now, to punch the guy in front of him or strangle him.

"You busy?"

"I have to leave the building in a few minutes, so please make it short." Sasuke said, still in a serious, business-like tone. It was like he was talking to his business partner, not a lover.

"I am sorry beforehand but I don't know if I could make it short because there is a serious matter I have to discuss with you, Uchiha-sama."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. What was happening? Did he miss something? "Naruto? What-"

"Sooner or later…" Naruto cut him off. "It's about time I'm going insane." Naruto said to his Uchiha-sama, equaling the level of business-like tone his oh-so-called boyfriend used earlier.

Sasuke actually flinched. "Please have a seat."

Naruto bowed his head and took the seat across him. "I will make this short. The truth is, this is not concerned about the company."

"You can continue."

"I would love to apologize first if something were to happen next. I just want to ask you a question if you care to answer."

Sasuke nodded for Naruto to continue.

"Do you somehow remember that you have a relationship somewhere?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"I know you are busy and stuff and spend most of your time with your secretary than your abandoned lover."

"Naruto-"

"Please explain to me as to why you keep avoiding me like I'm some kind of plague? I have tried to approach you several times but you always slip away from it. I know the risk being a lover of the vice president of a huge company. Every night giving myself a false hope, hoping that you would call or even just text me, that was what keeping me being patient but honestly, I have reached my limit. I'm afraid that we still can continue this relationship."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. Just what the hell this idiot was blabbering about? "What do you mean?"

"I thought you are genius?" Naruto scoffed bitterly. "Never mind… If you can't process as to where this conversation is going, then I am more than happy to inform you that we are done. I'm tired of keeping this obscure thing called relationshit." Naruto said, changing the ship with shit, dripping the word relationshit with venom.

"Stop talking nonsense. You are wasting my time." Sasuke stood up with eyes closed, clenching his hands with gritted teeth.

"Then I'm wasting my time, too, for having this relationshit in the first place." Naruto stood up as well, totally pissed.

"Naruto…" Sasuke warned. Like, if Naruto dare to talk anymore, he would kill. If Naruto were someone else, he would run for his life.

"Dear Sasuke Uchiha…You see, if you were not that cold, or if you could just spend a minute to text me something unnecessary, give me your attention even just a little bit, not ignoring me like I'm some kind of plague, and not go talk all business-like in front of me, PLUS, if you were not making sure to make my word short, then maybe I wouldn't call us quit."

"Naruto." Sasuke's voice had turned several octaves down, getting dangerous, which Naruto didn't give a single flying fuck.

"You keep pushing me away. I tried. I made efforts to us, to the relationship, but what am I to do when you didn't even do anything, leaving me fighting alone?" Naruto was desperate by now. "Relationship takes two people to fight, to work it. I understand that this is your first time dating someone but I'm tired of keeping this relationship by myself. There is no appreciation-"

"If you want appreciation that bad, I can-"

"It's not about appreciation alone, Sasuke." Naruto shook his head with eyes closed. He scoffed bitterly. "We are over."

Just when Naruto said that, Sasuke walked to Naruto and punched him on the cheek, hard. It sent Naruto's head to the right, lips broke and blood dripped down his tan chin. Both Sasuke and Naruto were shocked at the sudden action. Sasuke panicked. He fished for his handkerchief from his pocket and was about to remove the blood away but his eyes widened. Naruto just slapped his hand away, sending tearful, red eyes toward him. Tears ran down tan cheeks. Naruto smirked bitterly. He sucked the blood and spat them on the floor.

"Naruto, I'm sorry." There was nothing more painful than watching Naruto right now. His eyes stung, heart ached.

"It's okay, I understand. Here…" Naruto said softly as he handed his now ex-boyfriend a portfolio.

Sasuke knitted his eyebrow together in confusion.

"…This might be not so professional coming from me meddling private matters with work matters but it can't be help. I'm resigning from the company."

Sasuke looked up but didn't say anything.

Naruto continued. "Don't worry. The papers are all done, that's why I'm still in the building. I was thinking of giving this to you tomorrow but you actually showed up with your giggling secretary, so, there. I kind of jealous, though…" Naruto smiled bitterly. "When I was your boyfriend, I had less time with you. Your secretary, I am so jealous of her. You spend most of your time with her than me." Naruto shook his head and laughed bitterly. "Well, I guess that's it. Thank you for your time for the past few months, although the last few weeks were nothing for me. But then, I wish that you would learn something from us, the failure, and treat your next person right." Naruto finished his speech with a bow, smiling sadly before he left the building, leaving a dumbstruck Sasuke behind.

As Sasuke watched the retreating back of his now ex boyfriend, he fell on his knees and cried silently.

"I'm sorry, Naruto…"

* * *

Rain, thunder, and lightning kept sparring with each other that night, as Naruto cried silently alone at his very lonely room, until he fell asleep. He was too tired of the things that had happened in a mere instant. That day sure was one hell of a day.

Few hours later, he was woken up by his apartment's bell. He was about to ignore it but the person seemed too persistent as it chimed again and again. Perhaps it was important? An emergency? He sighed inwardly and decided to greet his intruder. Who could it be? It was still raining hard outside.

Just who the hell this crazy bastard is? Naruto thought in annoyance.

It was an underestimate if he wasn't beyond shocked toward seeing who was standing in front of him, his intruder. Not only that, in a mere second he was yanked onto a tight embrace. The person was soaked which made him soaked as well. His now ex-boyfriend was hugging him, wearing white button-up shirt, black trousers, hair damped, and the pale man seemed to be paler than he already was. Sasuke was like a soaked rat. He was practically trembling and too cold for Naruto's liking. He had no idea what was happening. What the hell?

"Sasuke, what the hell?"

No answer other than what seemed like a mantra. Sasuke held him tighter, buried his face on the tan neck, chanting "sorry" over and over like a mantra, lips brushing his skin. Naruto pushed Sasuke away and shot him a glare with his sleepy eyes, still red and puffy from his crying fest before.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto paused just to see the clock which was hanging on the wall behind him, his eyes went wide. "Holy fuck, Sasuke! What the hell? It's 3 fucking AM!"

"He..here…" Sasuke handed him orange flowers out of nowhere, wet flower precisely. "I…'m ss..sorry…" Sasuke stuttered. He was too cold he couldn't talk properly. Sasuke's eyes were red. "I l…love y…you… D…dobe…"

"Stop talking nonsense! Come here, you need to change." Naruto scolded him as he pushed the guy inside toward his room. "You can't get sick, you stupid! Look what have you done, you asshole!" Naruto dragged the ex-boyfriend and handed him a towel. He was scolding the other guy but inside it ache his heart to no end. He still loved the guy to death! But it was too painful to be together.

"Go find something to wear. I'm going to get you hot chocolate." Sasuke just nodded as Naruto left the room to the kitchen.

As he set his foot in the kitchen, his apartment phone rang. He knitted his eyebrow. Just what the hell with people tonight? What time was it that there was a phone call? He went to the living room where the phone located and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Naruto, it's me, Itachi."

"Oh hey, Itachi. What's up?"

"Sasuke."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, he is dead."

"What?"

"He was speeding the street with his sport motorcycle to your apartment. It was raining hard and he slipped. The doctors couldn't save him. I'm sorry, Naru-"

Naruto retreat the phone from his ear and stared at it before he put it back against his ear. "Itachi, are you drunk?" Naruto scoffed and shook his head. What's with Uchiha tonight? Naruto shrugged and went to the kitchen, intending to make a hot chocolate.

"No, Naruto. He is dead."

"It's not funny, Itachi."

"I know it's hard for you but-"

"Stop saying nonsense!" Naruto snapped. "What's with people today?"

"Just when did I lie to you, Naruto?"

That caught him off guard. Yes. Itachi never lied.

"Itachi, it's not funny. Don't joke about death. Sasuke is in my room right now-" Naruto's heart was beating rather too fast by now.

"If you still not believe me, then come see it yourself here. I'm in the K hospital."

Naruto was beginning to panic. Itachi NEVER joked. It was not his thing. Still gripping his phone, he went to his room. His heart was pounding so fast, his chest hurt, he couldn't breathe. When he set his foot inside his room, he scanned it but there was no Sasuke. A small hope Sasuke was inside the bathroom but it was also empty. He heard a faint sound of Itachi calling his name. He forgot that he was still holding the phone.

"Itachi…"

"Naruto, I'm sorry… The funeral will be held by tomorrow at twelve. I will pick you up."

And the line went dead.

If he was sleep-walking then why it felt so real? Was he imagined things? Naruto looked at his pajama. It was still wet. Was it true? Or Itachi was playing prank on him? Was it Sasuke's soul? Was he telling him sorry for the last time? Was he telling him that he loved him for the last time?

Naruto fell to his knees and cried all night.

* * *

The morning arrived, another day began. The rain had stopped but the sky was still grey. His eyes were still puffy and red from last night. Then it hit him. He remembered crystal clear what had happened last night. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't accept it.

His cell phone? Great, he forgot. It was still inside his suitcase, along with his wallet, in his office. He sighed and decided to get them back.

Time flew by, Naruto found himself standing in front of the great building of Uchiha Company. He found it odd. There were no security guards around. When he entered the building, he found there were no people around. He knitted his eyebrows. Did Sasuke really die? It brought tears to his eyes but he didn't sobbing or anything.

He went to the elevator and pressed for the top floor where his room located. When he arrived, he pouted. Where did the entire people go? He sighed and murmured "whatever" and went to his room. As he closed his room behind, he scanned the area for a certain black suitcase just to find his eyes widened. Instead of black suitcase, he spotted black figure instead, who was sitting on his couch, face buried on the palm of his hands. It seemed like the person hadn't notice his presence just yet. Instantly he forgot his main purpose of coming back to the building.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke? Seriously, he thought that he was…

The said Sasuke startled when his name being called. He lifted his head and stood up, and was about to apologize to the idiot, but the-said idiot launched himself into a crushing hug to him. Naruto was too happy to remember that they were over.

"Na…Naruto?" Sasuke was way beyond confused. What happened?

"Is it a dream? Yes, it was a dream. It was a dream…" Naruto chanted those like mantra, with his face buried on Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke could only hug his idiot back, chanting "sorry" again and again. He hoped that Naruto would forgive him.

"This is real, r…right?" Naruto stuttered and looked up at Sasuke, eyes wet tears ran down his tan cheek. Sasuke knitted his eyebrows. Naruto's broken lip and the skin around it was still red from his slap yesterday and he didn't like that.

"Hey, calm down… Why are you crying? I'm sorry, okay? I love you…"

"I… know… It was… A dream…" then Naruto buried his face again on Sasuke's neck.

"Hey, what dream?" Sasuke was confused. He lifted Naruto's head by the chin so he could see those beautiful blue eyes.

"It was a dream, right? Pinch me, if this is real. I'm sorry, Sasuke… I love you too much, I can't stand the relationship alone while you seem like you don't have the relationship. It hurts, you know… I don't want to lose you. I was so scared…" Naruto cried silently.

Sasuke held him securely, kissed his temple lovingly. Just what happened to his idiot? "Let me explain."

Naruto nodded. "Breathe…"

Sasuke nodded back and did as he was being told. This always soothed him. He dragged Naruto to sit with him on the sofa and stared him in the eye.

"Naruto, my idiot Dobe…"

Naruto pouted.

Sasuke smiled. "Before be begin, I just want to say Happy Birthday. It wasn't supposed to go like this. I have prepared for a month now but then thanks to you, you ruined it."

Naruto knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

"This might sound creepy coming from me but speaking frankly, you are the most precious person to me. You are the best thing that ever happened in my life. As to why I spent too much time with my secretary, is because I was consulting with her for your birthday party. You see, her parents are into event organizer so she helped me a lot. I have mentioned that I have prepared the whole month for this. This actually must be a surprise but fuck that. You are my everything, Naruto. I was just too fucked up, I was too busy and excited with the surprise party alone, I forgot you, the reason of all of it. Here you were yesterday, asked me to end the relationship. Even you mocked the ship with shit. Did you honestly hate it that much? I was too shocked I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. I thought my heart had stopped beating. When I recovered from my tremor, I tried to call you but then another ring rang from the opposite of the room. So here I am, waiting for you. Neji said that if we were meant to be together, you would come retrieved it, it was fate."

"Oh." Naruto was too dumbfounded at the moment.

"Don't oh me, you idiot. You almost killed me!"

"Well, excuse me for being idiot."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I'm sorry. It's just… Never mind. I have a question."

"What is that?"

"Where the hell is the entire population of this building? Did I miss something?"

Sasuke smirked.

"What."

Sasuke shrugged. "Well, I thought you might come back retrieving your belonging, and I also wanted to explain to you if you come, I just don't want people to interrupt. Besides, it's also your birthday. People might hold you down and I wouldn't have the chance to talk with you."

Naruto glared.

Sasuke smirked even more.

"So… You forgive me?"

"Mhm…"

"Hn."

"Fuck you."

"Patient, Dobe… After tonight. Now you are going home. Itachi will pick you up at twelve. There is something I want to show you. Let's go." Sasuke kissed the confused Naruto on the lips and dragged Naruto out from the building toward Naruto's apartment.

When they arrived, Sasuke kissed Naruto again. This time passionately, desperately, they almost not letting go when oxygen became an issue.

"Naruto, go eat breakfast and prepare. Itachi will be here shortly. I will see you later."

With knitted eyebrows, Naruto nodded and went inside the apartment. Sasuke waited until Naruto disappeared before he drove off to his destination.

* * *

There were knocks on his door and silently Naruto pondered what sin the door had committed in its past life to receive knocks on its face.

Naruto rolled his eyes and went to open the door to see Itachi was standing across, smirking, with tuxedo, holding a package.

"Here." Itachi said as he handed the package to Naruto. "It's my present for you. Happy birthday, Naruto…" Itachi said and hugged and pecked him on the cheek.

"Thanks. What is it?"

"You will need it later. Now, have you eaten?"

Naruto shook his head, still eyeing the present. Just what's inside?

"Since it's your birthday, how about lunch at Ichiraku?"

Instantly Naruto's face lit up, he nodded.

Itachi smiled and the two headed off to Ichiraku.

* * *

"What he was planning?"

"Hn. Trust him. Anyway, I heard that your jealousy took over you."

"Hmp!" Naruto pouted and looked over the window, arms crossed, cheeks puffed. Trust Naruto to act childish at the age of twenty four.

"We are here."

"Ra…Ramen…" Instantly Naruto's mouth watered.

The two took their time though, as what Sasuke had instructed, not to bring Naruto before seven, so they still had hours to go. Itachi sighed at seeing his own bowl of ramen. He couldn't finish his own bowl just by seeing Naruto's seven empty bowls.

"You sure eat a lot. Last time I brought you to the restaurant, you ate a little."

"It's because you treated me with disgusting foods I don't even understand."

Itachi sighed. He dragged Naruto to his car and decided it was time for the next destination.

"Where are we going?"

"I have to buy you tux and make over of course, birthday boy…"

"Like what?"

"Like… Everything."

"Is that included my hair?"

"Maybe?"

"You better not, Itachi…" Naruto shook his head. "I have given up on trying to taming it. Trust me, it won't work."

"Fine with me. We will just find something nice to wear for you."

Naruto nodded and grinned. Itachi shook his head as he drove off to the mall.

They took about three hours at the mall. Itachi said they don't need to hurry since the 'something' will be held at 7pm.

At six, they went to the tailor

"Why tailor?"

"Sasuke had ordered special tux for you so it could fit you perfectly."

Naruto only nodded in understanding.

When the tailor handed him the tux, Itachi ushered him inside the dressing room to change inside. Itachi also changed and when he was done, he looked at Naruto and nodded in satisfaction. The white tux hugged Naruto's body perfectly.

"Where's the present I gave to you?" Itachi asked when they were done.

"Oh, it's on the car."

"Good. Now it's almost time, we better hurry."

Naruto nodded and followed Itachi to the car.

"Now open the present." Itachi said when they were inside the car.

Carefully Naruto opened it to find a pair of white shoes. His face lit up in happiness. "Itachi, thank you."

"Now wear them. We will be going."

And the two drove off.

* * *

Few minutes later they arrived at the Uchiha's Mansion. When the two exited the car, Sai greeted them.

"Hello, Birthday-Boy! What a shame you went back to the building. If I knew you had declared that your relationship with Sasuke was over earlier, I would ask you out."

"Ahem..." Itachi cough to himself.

"Nah, just kidding. But if Sasuke ignored you again, I'm more than happy with open arms to receive you anytime."

"AHEM..."

"Okay okay... Let's go inside."

Naruto let out a sigh.

When they were about to enter the mansion, Itachi and Sai stopped Naruto by holding each wrist, Itachi spoke.

"Wait Naruto, stay still."

"Close your eyes." Sai added in.

When Naruto closed his eyes, Sai let out a blindfold and blindfolded him.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked confused.

"It's a surprise."

"Sasuke?"

"Hn, Dobe. Thanks Itachi, Sai. Now you may leave."

"Open the damn blindfold!"

"Patient, Dobe..." Sasuke said as he dragged Naruto inside, holding him by his arms and waist.

"Dobe, you look hot..." Sasuke whispered. Naruto blushed.

"Hn."

When the wind hit him, he realized that he was already in the huge backyard already. He already knew the whole mansion in the back of his mind. He could feel the loss of the warmth on his body when Sasuke left him. The area was so silent, and he was still blindfolded, damn that Bastard!"

"Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Open the damn thing, I can see nothing!" Naruto yelled from the top of his lungs. He could hear whispers, and he was sure that there were people laughing at him, he pouted.

He felt someone touched the back of his head. The blindfold was removed from him. When he opened his eyes, he was met with Sasuke's smiling mother, Mikoto. He scanned the whole area, everyone, all of their friends and relatives were there and they all shouted a happy birthday, and the music began to blast. Fugaku reached him and wishing him a happy birthday, as Mikoto did the same. Sakura approached him and wished him a happy birthday, and said she was sorry, she didn't think of the yesterday event would happen. She explained about what Sasuke had said to him and she started giggling because of a joke about Lee, her fiancé. Naruto apologized too for being too jealous.

Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, and Gaara came to him and gave him presents, and wishing him a happy birthday as well. The music continued, time flew so fast the clock hit ten. The whole guests were being interrupted by a check-sound of the microphone, and the sudden stop of the music.

"May I have your attention, please? Thank you." Sasuke said, standing on the podium. Everyone was silent and watching included Naruto.

"As all of you know that today is my boyfriend over there's birthday." Sasuke said and he pointed to Naruto's direction. "I'm not a romantic person and I have no idea as to how to celebrate a special party to the special someone I love. Naruto is the first person in my life I've ever been attracted to. We are total opposite to each other. You can say that Naruto is the Day, as I am the Night. We argued a lot since high school we met, up till college we shared the same room. From there I felt in a different way about him. I've my courage by asking him out when we entered the work field. He was also the first person I asked out for a date, so when I think about that again, it was silly of me. I had to do some researches and the Dobe had laughed in front of me. There is no one ever laughed at me except Naruto. He never cares about my wealth. He didn't give a fuck about Uchiha. Ask that Fugaku guy over there if Naruto afraid of him. He said all Uchihas are stuck up bastard, except my mother..." Naruto was blushing like a tomato all the time by Sasuke's speech.

"... As his birthday coming up soon, I had to discuss with my secretary as to what should I do for the surprise party. Since the Harunos are into Event Organizer, so all of this, big thanks to Sakura. I never thought of my hard work, I was so fucked up of the whole situation, I was too preoccupied by the idea itself, I forgot if I have a boyfriend in the first place. I never thought yesterday night Naruto's patient level was on the edge. He exploded in front of me and declared that the relationship's over. He even resigned from the company. Don't worry Naruto, I've torn the portfolio into pieces..." he smirked seeing his Dobe's crossed arms and puffed cheek.

"... Naruto, I just want you to know that I'm so sorry, and I promise I won't ignore you again. Happy birthday, Moron." everyone clapped their hands and some were whistling.

Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Naruto, could you please come here?" Itachi was the one who dragged Naruto on the podium. Soft instrument started playing.

Naruto stood beside his boyfriend, and Sasuke kneeled beside him.

Naruto glared.

Sasuke smirked.

"Naruto, my one and only Dobe… I'm sorry for ignoring you these past few weeks. Happy birthday." Sasuke said to the blushing Naruto. Naruto just nodded, didn't know what else to do. Sasuke grabbed something inside his pocket. Instantly, Naruto just knew what it was, his eyes widened. Sasuke though, opened the black velvet box. He held Naruto's left hand.

"Naruto, remember when we were roommates back at the college? I've always thought of wanting to wake up seeing your face in the morning every day. I don't mind doing it for the rest of my life. My day will always turn out better just seeing your sleeping face across the room."

"You watched me asleep?" everyone burst into laughter from Naruto's unexpected burst, included Fugaku.

"Pervert!" shouted Kiba behind the crowds.

"Shut up! Don't ruin the mood." Sasuke yelled as he scanned the crowds and instantly everyone fell silent. Satisfied, he smirked and continued the speech.

Somewhere in the crowds, Fugaku elbowed his business partner whilst mouthing "my son", and he smirked, like he was somehow proud of how similar he was with his son.

"Hn. Well, from that moment, I've decided that that's precisely what I plan to do."

Naruto blushed harder.

"All people around me throw their bodies willingly on my foot, but you reject me and shout to my face and said that I'm a bastard and you said that you didn't give a fuck about Uchihas. I was too shocked, why of all people… you were the only person to spit on my face. You are so loud, annoying, and obnoxious, but I can't stop thinking about you. The more I look, the more I find the reason why you are the love of my life."

Naruto glared hard, blushing even more, if it was even possible.

"The day you said we were over, I just couldn't breathe, I just couldn't move. My mind had stopped processing things. Something was missing. Then I realized I just don't want to lose you. If I lost everything, it doesn't matter..."

"Sasuke..."

"Shut up, Dobe. Let me finish! It doesn't matter if I lost everything, as long as I have you... Now Dobe, will you marry me?"

Naruto fainted.

Everyone went crazy.

"DOBE WHAT THE FUCK DON'T DIE HERE GET UP! AT LEAST NOT NOW!"

No response.

Sasuke tried to shake the boy's body, but no movement, panic washed all over his body, until Kiba came with a cup of Ramen beside the unconscious Naruto.

"Hn, good job, Kiba."

Kiba gave him a salute.

And just like a magic, Naruto immediately woke up from his fake faint.

Sigh...

Everyone went back to their serious state.

"Dobe... So tell me your answer."

"Which question?"

Sigh...

"Dobe, have you had to be a total idiot at this very moment?"

"Umm… You see, I thought it was all a dream again. I mean, I had weird dreams recently, so..."

"Will you marry me?"

"... Do I have a choice?" Naruto said, smiling sweetly, as half of Naruto's secret fan-boys melted.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked and took the ring on the box, and he placed it on Naruto's left slim ring finger.

"I love you, Dobe." Sasuke said, smiling lovingly to his now fiancé. Right now, Sasuke's fan-girls died.

"I love you, too... Bastard." Naruto said back, and Sasuke launched his lips on Naruto's.

AND THEY LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER...

MUAHAHAHA...

**OWARI.**

* * *

**AN :** I AM SPEECHLESS. R&R, everyone?


End file.
